


Wear My Heart on My Sleeve

by Calliope_Botilda



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I cant seem to let Bones have happy things, I know that Christine and M'benga aren't in the movies, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Death of a child, Tattoos, This is my sandbox I will play how I want, but I needed Medical Characters and they are just so perfect I put them in here, smut in later chapters, which is stupid cuz they are awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Botilda/pseuds/Calliope_Botilda
Summary: It was three weeks into their five year mission when Spock first learned about Leonard's tattoos.





	1. First sight

Chapter I  
It was three weeks into their five-year mission that Spock learned of Leonard McCoy’s tattoos. They were working side by side in Lab 4, studying a new strain of what appeared to be the flu. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to affect humans or Vulcans, but it was wreaking havoc on the population of Eruden. Spock looked up briefly as Doctor McCoy stretched over the table reaching for one of the many PADD’s they were using. A flash of color caught the science officer's eye as the cuff of McCoy’s shirt slipped up his forearm, causing Spock to snap his head up to get a better view.  
“Doctor did you injure yourself?”  
Bones’ eyes caught the Vulcans, and then traced his line of sight to what had caused the other man to break the silence that the lab had been filled with. He looked to his wrist and winced.  
“What? Oh no, um it's, that’s a tattoo.” Spock’s eyebrow raised.  
“A tattoo? I was unaware you had a tattoo. May I see it?” McCoy looked like he was trying to form a decent argument but decided against it. With his customary grumbling, he pushed his sleeve up, just enough to expose his wrist.  
A small hand print, that of a young child, wrapped as much as it could around the doctor’s wrist. It was in full color, pink, green, purple, blue, orange. It looked almost messy, like a splatter painted hand slapped across the doctor’s wrist.  
“When Jo was four she grabbed my wrist while she and I were painting. I loved the look of it so much I took a picture and got it turned into a tat the next day.” McCoy broke the silence. He smiled at the memory. It was absurdly sad looking for a facial expression used to convey joy.  
Spock absorbed all the information he could of the tattoo.  
“You have a daughter.” Spock replied with realization.  
McCoy closed his eye as if suddenly in great pain.  
“Had, she’s gone now.” His answer was rough, obviously painful to say.  
“What happened.” Spock kept his voice even, he didn’t want to pry but he was curious.  
Leonard looked conflicted, his mental war interrupted by one of the many machines beeping, drawing their attention back on task.  
Spock didn’t get his answer that day, or even for the next several. That didn’t stop him from wondering and thinking of causes. He never forgot the bright hand print, or the look of immense sorrow that engulfed the other man’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this is what it took to learn more about the art work decorating the doctors skin Spock didn't want to learn anymore.  
> Sorry this is also short.

Chapter II  
It was several weeks before Spock had the opportunity to think about the doctor’s ink. With the given circumstances being what they were, he gladly would have never learned more.   
It had been a simple planet-side mission, if it could really be called a mission at all. It was just Spock, Sulu and McCoy, gathering plant samples. As far as they knew the planet was filled with new species of plants, but no animals, and no forms of civilizations.  
It was just their luck that some of the plants were sentient and carnivorous.   
McCoy was following behind Sulu and Spock, enjoying the vibrant plants and flowers that dominated the otherwise lifeless planet. Movement in the underbrush caught Bones’ eye. A vine about as thick as his wrist shot out of the foliage and sped towards Sulu’s unknowing back.  
Leonard didn’t stop to think or shout out as he pushed the helmsman out of the way. The split second it took for Sulu to shout as he was pushed to the ground, Spock whipped around and caught the doctor's eyes. In that moment, Spock saw Leonard’s eyes widen in shock as the vine buried itself in the side of his rib cage. He gasped as it punched itself into his torso, deep into his left lung. The vine gripped the delicate organ before ripping itself out of the doctor’s body, causing a cry of pain to issue from his lips.  
“Leonard!!!” Two voices shouted in horror, both men rushing forward as McCoy’s body began to fall.  
Spock reached him first, catching him just before his upper body hit the ground. Spock ripped at the hole made in McCoy’s shirt, to get a better view of the wound. A splash of ink briefly distracted the Vulcan, before the gaping wound drew his attention.  
The vine had punched through three ribs, white bone protruding through the wound. Spock could see the doctor’s lung attempting to expand from its flattened state. He slammed his hands over the wound, pressing hard, attempting to slow the blood flow.  
“Mr. Sulu call for transport and tell them to have a med team ready and waiting at the transport bay.” Spock said, his voice calm and collected despite his inner turmoil.   
Spock looked up, surprised to find pain filled hazel eyes looking back at him. He kept his hands clamped down over the wound, trying to block out the emotional feed he was receiving from touching the doctor.  
“Stay with me Leonard, stay awake.” McCoy nodded jerkily, his Adam’s apple bobbing.   
His lips were already blue, and blood flecked.  
“Stay with me.” Spock felt the transporter beam hook onto them. The moment they appeared on the transporter pad, Leonard’s eyes rolled back in his head, and the med team descended on their CMO.  
Spock stood alone on the pad covered in red blood as the med team whisked Leonard away.  
He stood still as a statue, unable to shake his shock. Blood dripped steadily off his fingers, making light dripping sounds against the metal of the transporter. Captain Kirk rushed into the room, obviously out of breath from having sprinted there from the bridge.  
“Spock what happened?! I heard Sulu’s call for a med team to be waiting. Where’s Bones?!”  
“Med Team took him as soon as we arrived.” His voice was distant and soft.  
Jim grabbed onto Spock’s elbow steering him out of the room.  
“Come on. You can fill me in while we wait for M’Benga to report.”  
“Of course, Captain.”  
Spock proceeded to retell the disaster that had been their mission. He explained the plant life and the lack of any form of colonization. He spoke of his surprise at turning to find Leonard impaled with greenery. He was just explaining the doctors wound when he stopped short and drew a sharp breath.  
“A phoenix.” He breathed out in awe, looking back on the memory trying to absorb and memorize the image, the little he had seen of it. It was red, and orange. Bright burning flames engulfed his side leading down and up further than he was able to see. The head was  
magnificent and regal.  
“What are you talking about Spock?” Kirks voice broke through the memory.  
“Leonard, he has a phoenix tattoo on his side. The vine went through the body of the bird.” Jim’s face softened at Spock’s fascination.  
“Bones has a lot of tattoos.”  
“A lot? How many?” The very un-Vulcan questions spilled forth, his human curiosity winning out. Jim smiled kindly.  
“That’s not my story to tell. He had the phoenix before I met him, and it took me a long time to learn all his stories.”  
“I saw the hand on his wrist a few weeks ago. Though he didn’t tell me the whole story, we were regretfully, interrupted.” Kirk's smile turned sad.  
“Just please tread carefully with him Mr. Spock. Those tattoos mean a lot to him.”  
“Of course, Captain.” They fell into silence, allowing it to swallow them as they waited on the verdict of their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two. Do you like it? I'm just not certain at this point that I am completely happy with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Spock was the first to see the doctor and nurse exit the operating theater and make their way towards the waiting officers. He stood drawing attention to the duo from the captain.   
“How is he?” Jim’s question flew off his lips as soon as the duo were close enough to hear.  
“He’s alive. At this point that is something of a miracle. We had to regrow part of his lung. He’s got a chest tube in now. Though it's a rater primitive choice, we couldn’t get his lung to stay inflated. The osteo-generator is working on his ribs, there’s three of them, pretty much completely shattered. It’s going to take several days before they are healed and about a month before he’s not feeling it every time he shifts. Blood loss was worrying, we’ve been pumping blood into him as fast as we can since he’s been on board and we’re just starting to see numbers we like.” M’Benga took a breath and smiled.  
“I sense a but coming.” Kirk jumped in the open silence.  
“No, not really. He’s still listed as critical, but I think he is going to be okay. There is a chance of pneumonia because of the chest tube and the ventilator, but it's a small chance. He’s going to be weak for a while from the blood loss. This isn’t just something he’s going to jump back from as soon as he wakes up, but he is going to be okay. The regenerator even managed to piece his bird mostly back together. He’s going to have to get it filled in a little, but the form is still there.” M’Benga didn’t seem surprised at the tattoo, he must have seen it during Leonard’s physical Spock thought.   
“He’s not going to wake up for several hours yet, probably not until the morning, but you are welcome to sit with him while you wait Captain. You, Mr. Spock may sit with him after you’ve had a wash a change of clothes.” Spock was going to argue until he looked at his shirt and hands seeing the blood start to flake, it was nauseating.   
“Of course, Doctor. I shall return in 17.25 minutes.”  
Kirk let out a relieved, only slightly hysterical laugh. “Take a full twenty and wash behind your ears Spock. I'll keep Bones company. I’ll also update the bridge. I’m sure Sulu is waiting to hear the outcome.”  
“Thank you, Captain.” Spock turned on his heel and headed to his quarters. Kirk looked back to Nurse Chapel who had stood silently beside the doctor as he gave his report.  
“Lead me to our doctor please.”  
“Oh, course Captain, right this way.” Christine waved her hand towards the back of med bay to one of the few private rooms the infirmary had. The automated door hissed open as Chapel and Kirk approached it.   
Bones was pale, laying still on the bed. The gentle beeping of the heart monitor was the only comfort given. The chest tube crept out from under the sheet that covered McCoy to the neck.  
“Thank you for covering him Christine.” Jim said softly as he made his way to his friend’s bed.  
“Tattoos can mean a great deal to a person. His seem very personal. It wouldn’t be right for us to show them to whomever may walk in.” She smiled and pat Leonard’s calf lovingly.  
She was a stunning woman. Roughly the same age as McCoy, blond, green eyed, with a figure anyone would look twice at. Not petit by any means, she was obviously strong, able to wipe the floor with nearly anyone who dared cross her. McCoy and Chapel would spar every other day. For two people who had taken the Hippocratic Oath, their fights were legendarily brutal. Never a flicker of romance between them though. They’d known each other since the beginning of their academy days, not searching for a lover but they found a staunch friend and loyal companion in the other. Their friendship renowned, their success in surgery cementing the admiralties decision to never separate the doctor-nurse team.  
She sighed coming back to herself. “Give me a shout if you need anything, Captain. I won’t be far. I’ll be back in an hour or so to do another check.”   
“Thank you, Chapel.” He said as she walked through the automated door, the swish and hiss of the mechanics breaking the monotonous beeping of the heart monitor. Kirk laid his hand on top of where Bones’ lay under the sheet, giving it a small squeeze.  
“Alright Bones you made it home. It’s time to wake up and get better now.” Jim fell into silence, holding his friend’s limp hand. Exactly 17.5 minutes late the door hissed to reveal a freshly cleaned and dressed Spock.  
“He is very pale.” Was the first thing out of the Vulcans mouth, though it was meant more as a thought to himself than an observation to his Captain.  
“Blood loss will do that to a person.” Kirk replied causing Spock to nod absent mindedly.  
“Will you stay with him? I need to get back to the bridge and give them the update. I’m sure Sulu is anxious to hear.” Spock looked up and blinked twice, surprised that Kirk was voluntarily leaving their doctor.  
“Of course, Jim. Please let me know if I am needed on the bridge.”  
“Sure thing, Spock, but I’m sure we will be able to withstand the rest of the shift without you.” Kirk stood patting Spock on the shoulder as he passed.  
The Vulcan placed himself rigidly in the chair Kirk had vacated. He remained perfectly motionless, watching Leonard’s chest rise and fall mechanically, listening to the soft beeping of the heart monitor.  
Nurse Chapel came in sometime later to check on the doctor.  
“He’s doing better. His oxygen stats are up, which is what we want. M’Benga is hoping to take the chest tube out in two days. We’ll take him off the vent in the morning after he wakes up. I have another unit of blood to give him, but it should be the last.” Christine talked as she worked, flowing seamlessly around the room.   
This was a trait Spock noticed nearly all the medical personal did. He first picked up the fact while watching Leonard, everything seemed simpler while the doctor would explain and talk his patient through what he was doing. Spock was a little perturbed to realize he was yearning to hear the doctor speak.  
“Thank you, Ms. Chapel.”   
“Just doing my job Mr. Spock.” She pat Leonard on the shoulder as she finished her checks and made her way to the door.  
“Talk to him, I’m sure he would appreciate it. He hates the silence you know.” Spock hadn’t known that.  
“Thank you, Christine.” She smiled and made her way out.  
Silence descended on the room once more. It was no longer a comfortable silence. He doesn’t like the silence, she said. Spock was not sure why he had not noticed that. Perhaps he had, and it never registered as a conscious thought. When researching alone or when doing paper work Leonard always had music playing. When he was working with Spock in the labs he would hum under his breath. McCoy worked and thrived in a state of constant, barely controlled chaos, his eyes shining bright with adrenaline, it was practically his default setting. Spock found himself fascinated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night! I just don't know if I like this yet or not. Something is missing.


	4. Awake

The following morning was slow to approach. Spock knew, logically, that this particular night was no longer than any other, just the circumstances compromising his Vulcan sensibilities. Kirk had come to sit with him after his shift ended breaking up the monotony of the night.  
They chatted quietly about many things, ship gossip, their last found civilization, their new destination. It eventually circled back to the man lying on the bed.  
“He never could keep himself out of danger when there was danger to be had.” Spock perked up – slightly – not visibly of course but Jim could sense the shift in the Vulcan.  
“I thought Doctor McCoy abhorred danger and violence?” Jim laughed.  
“That’s what he keeps saying but the evidence says he’s lying. I’ve never seen him run away from danger or back out of a fight. I think he just likes to have something to bitch about.” Spock had always thought as much, though had never said so.  
“It would not do to have a Star Fleet doctor who hid from danger.” The Vulcan stated calmly causing Jim to shrug.  
“No, I suppose not. I just wish he would be a little more careful.” Spock arched an eyebrow.  
“I do believe that is the doctors usual request for yourself.” Jim made a face at his second in command. The break in conversation only lasted a few minutes before Jim started to squirm. Spock shot him a questioning look, prompting Jim to speak.  
“What are your intentions towards Bones?” Spock blinked twice, quickly.  
“I am afraid I do not understand your questions, Jim.” Spock spoke slowly.  
“It’s pretty obvious you’re interested in our good doctor.” Spock’s eye brows scrunched together.  
“What?” Jim rolled his eyes.  
“Please don’t tell me I have to give you the talk.” Spock held in a scowl, barely.  
“No, thank you. Please explain your statement.”  
“You’ve been interested in Bones since you met. You watch him as soon as he walks in the room. You listen when he speaks. You even search out his company when you have free time.” Spock blinked, he hadn’t noticed these things.  
“What?” This was said a little more softly, more lost. Jim gave him a pitying look.  
“You like him, hell you might even love him.”  
“What?” Jim rolled his eyes.  
“Surely you’ve given this some thought?”  
“I am Vulcan.” It was stated plainly, as if it cleared everything up.  
“That doesn’t mean you don’t think about relationships. Besides, you’re half human.” Spock looked at his hands clasped tightly in his lap contemplating his answer.  
“I… I would like to pursue a relationship with him.” Jim beamed.  
“Good, that’s great. I know Bones will be relieved you feel that way.”  
“This pleases you.” It wasn’t necessarily a question, but it did beg a response.  
“Of course. He’s my favorite person. I want him to be happy.” Spock cocked an eyebrow and tried not to smirk.  
“Your favorite person? Why not pursue a relation with him yourself?” Jim laughed, shooting Spock a look of pure amusement, it turned endearingly fond when he turned back to Leonard.  
“No, there’s never been any romantic desire between us. He’s my brother. I just want him happy.” The last phrase was whispered as he clenched the doctors had beneath the sheet.  
“I cannot promise anything Jim, but I will do my best to assure his happiness, if he will allow me.” Jim smiled.  
“He will. He wants this as much as you do.” Jim suddenly looked to his hand where it laid on top of Bones’.  
“Hey Bones, you comin’ too finally?” Jim’s voice was pitched low trying to keep the doctor calm.  
It didn’t work. Spock saw the doctors’ chest stutter as he tried to fight the ventilator for control. The doctors’ eyes flew open in panic causing Jim and Spock to leap to their feet on either side of the bed. The heart rate monitor blared as Leonard’s mind slowly came back online.  
“Bones, hey Bones, it’s all right. You need to calm down, don’t fight the vent, M’Benga will remove it in just a minute. You need to calm down first.” Jim’s voice was soft, one hand holding Leonard’s wrist, stopping him from pulling on the vent. The other hand carded gently though Leonard’s thick hair. McCoy’s eyes raced around the room trying to orient himself, not succeeding.  
“You are in Med Bay Leonard. You were hurt on the last mission. Mr. Sulu is very grateful to you and will be most excited to know you have woken.”  
Leonard didn’t seem to be calming down. His shoulders struggled off the bed, trying to escape from the hands holding him down. Spock could see the blind panic in the doctors’ eyes. He placed his fingers along the meld points on Leonard’s face, forming only the lightest of mind melds. Spock pushed feelings of calmness and safety towards the doctor.  
Ever so slowly Spock felt the doctor calm. He stopped fighting the ventilator, locking eyes with Jim.  
“Hey Bones, it’s nice to see those pretty eyes of yours. I’m going to go get M’Benga, okay?” Jim kept his voice soft and gentle, like he was talking to a spooked animal. Leo nodded jerkily, making Jim smile as he left the room.  
It only took Jim stepping into the main Med Bay for M’Benga and Christine to come running. They didn’t ask any questions as they rushed into the room.  
“Leo it’s so nice to see you awake! I bet you want the vent out, right?” It took a moment for the question to register with Leo’s foggy mind. He nodded as best he could. M’Benga pat his thigh as Christine bustled around the room getting everything they would need to remove the ventilator. Her eyes never strayed from Leo for more than a few seconds at a time.  
“You’ve given us quite a scare you know. We have a chest tube inserted right now that should come out in a day or so, if everything goes according to plan. You’ll be on a mask till then but that’s better than the vent I am sure. Do you want anything before we start?” Christine rambled as she worked. She lifted her eyes to see Leonard shake his head no. She and M’Benga got into position on either side of Leonard forcing Jim and Spock to the foot of the bed.  
“You know the drill Leo, count of three I pull you cough and we have this thing out in no time. One, two, three.” M’Benga pulled the vent out smoothly tossing it into the tray Christine had set up as his nurse propped Leo up slightly, watching for any signs of gagging or not being able to breathe. Chapel brought a cup of water up to his lips urging him to take small sips. After he had his fill she fit the mask snuggly over his face with the utmost care. She finished by running her fingers through his hair.  
“You’re all right now, rest some more. I’ll fill you in on everything when you’ll actually remember it.” Leonard nodded drowsily, shifting to get comfortable as she kissed his forehead.  
“He’s going to fall back asleep here shortly. He’ll likely sleep till this afternoon, but the two of you are welcome to stay. Just don’t get him riled up.” Captain and Vulcan nodded the nurses serious tone. She smiled.  
“Give a shout if you need anything.” M’Benga nodded and smiled at his nurse as he followed her out of the room.  
Jim and Spock turned back towards the bed surprised to find the doctors eyes on them.  
“Can we get you anything Bones? You want some water?” Leo nodded tiredly.  
“I’m not gonna magically summon a pissed off Christine if I take this off, am I?” Jim asked, half serious. Bones eyes crinkled in laughter he didn’t have the energy to produce. Jim smiled down at his friend and lifted the mask just enough to sneak a straw underneath.  
“Your throat hurt?” Kirk noticed how he flinched every time he went to swallow. Leo nodded once, his eyes closing as he laid his head back on the pillow. He moved his arms slightly, fighting with the covers.  
“Do you want your arms out from under the covers Bones?” He nodded again, trying to fight off the offending blanket.  
“You’re not wearing a shirt.” Jim was trying to be helpful, Bones just shrugged. Apparently, the doctor didn’t quite understand.  
“Spock is here.” Leo opened one eye, looked at Spock, shut it and shrugged.  
“Alrighty then.” Jim sighed in mock seriousness. He pulled one arm out of the tangled sheet and laid it gently on top. When he moved to free the other arm Spock had beaten him to it. The Vulcan had the doctors arm in his hands studying the ink covering his right arm.  
A peach tree covered all of his forearm. The tree was laden with fruit of bright color, breaking up the mess of green leaves. The trunk flowed up his arm exposing tangled roots that at the crook of his elbow merged from the brown roots into a solid branch done in white ink. On his inner bicep was the Rod of Aesculapius, stamped proudly into his flesh with the white ink making it look like a brand in the doctor’s arm. The healers rod stretched up and ended shortly before his arm met his body.  
Jim tucked the blanket firmly under his friend’s arms, hiding the rest of his body from the Vulcans searching eyes. That didn’t deter Spock from taking in what he could see. He cataloged the feathers that seems to form from his back and flow over and down his arms, coming to graceful points three quarters down his arms. The feathers were finely detailed, speaking of many painstaking hours under the needle’s hum.  
Spock found his gaze drawn to the other arm where the colorful hand-print resided.  
“I’ve never seen you so focused.” Jim’s teasing voice broke the spell the ink had on Spock.  
“Do Vulcan's not get tattoos?”  
“No, they would seem a pointless task. Vulcan's do not hold onto emotional momentums like this. It would be illogical to have things inked into our skin for sentimental reasons.”  
“That doesn’t really explain why you are cataloging them so furiously, though.” Spock stopped a moment to gather his thoughts.  
“I find myself… fascinated.” He admitted somewhat sheepishly. “His tattoos like his personality intrigue me.” Jim shot him a large goofy grin but didn’t reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Can someone please explain how I get formatting to appear correctly on here? I'd really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter. Sorry.

It took three days before M’Benga was able to remove the chest tube. One day longer than planned because he, “couldn’t get the damn thing to stay inflated, are you being difficult on purpose Leo?!”, according to the doctor at least. Leo slept most of the time and would continue to do so for at least another week. When he was awake he still didn’t possess much of a voice and talking hurt. Jim gladly filed the silence when he was there. Spock tried to do the same with mixed results. He made small talk and read Leos facial expressions to fill in the one-sided conversation. It wasn’t till the forth day that Leo made it known that he wished to return to his room that anything meaningful was said. 

“No, absolutely not Leonard!” M’Benga shouted. Leonard crossed his arms, holding in a wince and tolled his eyes.

“There isn’t anything else you can do for me here.” His voice was still rough from the ventilator.

“I can monitor you!” Spock wisely kept silent in the corner of the room.

“I need to sleep. That’s what you keep telling me I can’t sleep here you know that.” McCoy was oddly calm. He looked very tired to Spock.

“Then I will sedate you!” M’Benga continued to shout, much to the annoyance of the nurses.

“Like hell you will!” Now McCoy was getting riled up. The crossed arms unfolded to support his still healing side. The fight went out the injured doctor as his side cramped painfully. Any color he had regained washed away and he melted back into the Biobed.

“Please.” The request was whispered but the broken desperate tone moved Spock to speak up.

“Perhaps a compromise Doctors? Leonard and I have adjoining rooms. We can keep the divider open and I will watch over him when I am not on duty. You, Doctor M’Benga can have the ships computer monitor his vitals and Leonard will get to sleep in his own bed. I am sure that between the two of you and nurse Chapel you will be able to come up with a check-up schedule.” Spock made eye contact with Leonard, receiving a look of gratitude. He turned to M’Benga for confirmation.

The dark-skinned doctor sighed grumpily.

“Fine. But I will check you twice a day and if there is anything I don’t like I will drag your ass back here and sedate you. You will use a wheel chair to get back to your room, where you will do nothing but sleep. Got it?”

McCoy nodded, happy that for the most part he was getting his own way. M’Benga was quick disconnecting him from various tubes and wires.

“Okay, get out of here before I change my mind.” He patted Leo’s shoulder as he helped him gently into the wheel chair. Spock took control and pushed McCoy out of Medbay towards the officer’s cabins.

“Thank you.” Leo breathed out as they left the sick bay behind.

“Of course, Leonard, it is my pleasure to free you from there.” That earned him a crooked grin.

“Why?” The question caught him off guard. Spock remained silent as he pushed Leonard into his room and went about opening the rooms up. Once he had the doctor settled on his bed he knelt beside him.

“You are my friend. I… I care for you very much and I would very much like for you and me to become more than friends.” Leonard smiled dopily.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Spock cocked an expressive eyebrow. Leonard just smiled and nodded his head before he closed his eyes and snuggled into his blanket. Spock sighed, albeit fondly and tugged the blanket so it covered the doctor’s shoulders.

“Good night Leonard.” He leaned over the doctor, his Doctor now and kissed him gently on the brow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one sorry. We're getting close to the end and it's either a monstrously long chapter for a few short ones.

As M’Benga predicted Leo remained rather tired. Spock and Kirk kept their doctor occupied in his waking hours so that he wouldn’t become restless and grumpy. Admittedly seeing as they were basically sharing a room Spock spent more of his day with the downed doctor. It was allowing them a chance to get to know one another on a deeper level than their banter previously allowed. It was the third day of Leo’s convalescence that Spock was able to learn more of the art decorating his doctor’s skin.

“Is the placement of your tattoos relevant? Or are they more randomly placed?”

Leo looked up from the book he was reading to look at Spock who sat on the opposite side of the couch with his own book.

“Well that really varies depending on the tat. My wings would look silly anywhere else. The hand-print you already know that story.” Leo pushed his sleeves up just past his elbow showing Spock both of his forearms. 

“This was my first tattoo, dad and I got matching ones when mama died. She had wanted to make it to see me off to college. She died a week before school started, I had just turned fifteen.”

“I grieve with thee.” Leo shrugged, running his fingers over the intricately detailed peach tree that took up most of the inner forearm. It was heavy with fruit, the light orang-ish pink popping out of the green leaves. The roots were exposed, weaving up towards the crease of his elbow, disappearing under the shirt sleeve.

“It is beautiful.” Spock commented as he too ran his ringer tips over the ink.

“Thank you. Georgia is known for its peaches. Mama had an orchard out back of the house that was her pride and joy. Daddy always called her his sweet peach.” McCoy said softly, a small smile on his face at the memory.

“Why is your other arm blank, Leonard?” The doctor looked at the blank space between his daughter’s hand print and the shirt sleeve.

“I just haven’t had a new inspiration yet. I’m saving it till I have a good idea.”

“May I see the others?” Spock held out hope that with his guard down Leo might be cooperative. It may have been a little manipulative, but Spock was very curious, and it seemed a justifiable cause.

“Another time perhaps Mr. Spock.” The Vulcan did not allow his expression to show his disappointment.

“Very well, doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a super short chapter. Most of the others are longer than this one but I thought I'd give you a taste. This is a work in progress. I have most of it written and some of it typed. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
